


Until You

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou





	Until You

“ _Damn_ , Penelope,” he said, his breath catching in his throat as he uttered her name - an observation he knew he wouldn’t get by her, not even if he tried - “you are -”

She spun around for his eyes only, the skirt she wore twisting and twirling in the current she’d created. “Goddess-esque? Fantastic? Marvelous? Stunning?” she said, in an attempt to complete his sentence for him. And while they were all valid completions - she was, indeed, all of those things to him, every day of his life - there was one important one that she forgot.

“All of those, and so many more, but I was going for simply  _beautiful_ ,” he said, in a fevered whisper as he kissed her, in an attempt to prove that there was merit behind the words. “You are _so_ incredibly beautiful to me.”

The tiny, sincere whisper he received in reply almost shattered his heart, as she pressed another kiss to his lips. “Thank you.” As if she didn’t know how beautiful she was. She had to know. He’d seen her preen in the mirror over a new pair of earrings; he’d seen her sashay her hips as she walked through a room. But maybe -

“No one’s told you like that before, have they?”

“No one until you, my honey bunches of love.” She kissed him again. “No one until you.”


End file.
